gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Last Friday Night Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Last Friday Night by Katy Perry is featured in Pot o' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine with the New Directions (except for Santana). Blaine tells everyone in the Choir Room that the magic is still there even though Mercedes has left the club. He explains through the song that Glee is about enjoying yourself and having fun. Santana is clearly annoyed during the entire performance due to Mercedes' advice towards her about Blaine and Rachel always performing songs. She can be seen watching with a pout or annoyed expression, even grabbing Brittany a few times during the performance. At the end of the song, she complains that this is a pure example that both of them will dominate Glee Club for the entire year and then walks out of the choir room angrily. LYRICS: Blaine (with Artie and Mike): There's a stranger (in my bed) There's a pounding (in my head) Glitter all over (the room) Pink flamingos (in the pool) I smell like a (minibar) DJ's passed out (in the yard) Barbies on the (barbecue) This a hickey (or a bruise?) Blaine with Artie and Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Blaine (with Artie and Mike): Trying to (connect the dots) Don't know what to (tell my boss) Think the city (towed my car) Chandelier is (on the floor) Ripped my favorite (party dress) Warrant's out (for my arrest) I think I need a (ginger ale) That was such an (epic fail) Blaine with Artie and Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! Blaine (with New Directions): (Last Friday night) Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot (Last Friday night) Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard (Last Friday night) We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois (Last Friday night) Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah (Last Friday night) Do it all again Kategorie:Videos